


If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky

by mooney57400



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooney57400/pseuds/mooney57400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Max saving Chloe, Chloe is the one doing the saving just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! If you enjoyed this and want to send a request feel free! I also have a Tumblr! nerdyreaderinserts.tumblr.com

Prompt: “Don’t try, I’m not worth it.”

Max was sitting curled up in a ball in her dorm room, a million time lines running through her mind. Flashes of Chloe dying, the bullet penetrating her chest. Her cold body on the floor. A sob escaped her mouth at the flashes of images that ran though her mind. He body felt like it was being torn apart piece by piece, but numb all at the same time. It was driving her insane. She couldn't stand it. She slammed the back of her head against the wall, wincing at the pain but finding relief from it. 

She needed to forget. Why couldn't she forget . Why couldn't she be normal. Why did it have to be her. She laid against the wall, staring off into space in front of her. She had become emotionless except the few tears that still ran down her face. She did't want to be saved. She didn't deserve it. All of those times she couldn't save her best friend, the love of her life...all of those timelines that she had failed Chloe. 

Chloe huffed, trying to get her breathing back to normal as she practically pounded her fist on Max's dorm room door. She shivered as the drops of rain rolled down her back and that only made her call for Max to open the door faster. She had been trying to get a hold of Max for the past 2 days and no one had even seen her come out of her room. Chloe was about to kick down the door before Max suddenly opened the door and Chloe froze. 

The dark circles around the girls eyes made her usual glittering blue eyes dull and emotionless. Max had felt embarrassed to let Chloe see her like this and tried to manage a fake smile. She was about to greet Chloe but she was cut off. 

"Don't give me any bullshit, Max Caulfield. What the hell has been going on?" Chloe asked in a stern voice but her eyes were soft and worried. Max felt herself slowly break down then, yet again. The wall she had built was slowly torn down and was a pile of rubble. 

She turned away from Chloe and let a quiet sob escape her. "I-I'm fine, Chloe. Don't worry." She winced at the sound of her own voice, hearing how defeated and small it was at the moment. 

The blue haired girl slowly stepped towards her and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Max...please. What's going on?" Chloe asked before slowly turning Max around and looking into her glassy eyes. 

"Don't try, I'm not worth it." Max replied, shifting her eyes to anywhere but Chloe's beautiful ones. "i can't deal with this. I can't. All I see is you dying over and over and I can't do this..." She has finally said before letting out a small hiccup. 

Chloe never said anything but only took the small girl into her arms, tucking her head into her shoulder and gently rubbing small and soothing circles on her back. "Whatever it is you're going through, I will never leave you. Not now. It's you and me, Max. Always." Chloe whispered into her ear.

The taller girl slowly moved both of them to the bed, laying Max down before joining her and wrapping her arms around her smaller frame. She began humming a song that her late father used to sing to her. She looked down at the brunette and softly pushed the hair away from her face, finding that she was asleep. Chloe leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you." She whispered. 

If you'll be my boat   
I'll be your sea   
A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity   
Ebbing and flowing   
And pushed by a breeze   
I live to make you free


End file.
